The present invention relates to wireless communications in general and, in particular, to broadband satellite communications.
In wireless communication links, issues at the transmitter and in the channel can have an adverse impact on communication signals. Particularly in various broadband signals, there may be a varied or inconsistent frequency response. This response may result in significant tilt, ripple, and varied group delay impacting the received signal. It may, therefore, be beneficial to identify novel ways to estimate the frequency response at a receiver, so that these effects may be compensated for or otherwise addressed in later transmissions.